


Klance Oneshots

by Red__Riot



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Riot/pseuds/Red__Riot
Summary: So season 8 came out and I lost my motivation so this is technically just a single oneshot. Enjoy!





	Klance Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I wrote this within fifteen minutes so don’t kill me pls

Keith walked quietly along the beach, he would usually do this with Shiro, but he was off at work today, so Keith was alone. His mother left when he was young, so he couldn’t remember much about her, and his father had passed away in a fire accident, so Shiro was like the only family he had now.

“Ugh- Damn sand!” Keith realized he should’ve worn some shoes, but he didn’t care too much.  
His Medievil shirt billowed in the wind slightly, and his hair blew in his face. 

And then suddenly, quicker than he could process, he was enveloped in a monsterous wave, tossed violently until he collided with another body, and felt the slash of scales, most likely a large fish of some kind. 

After the violent waves settled and washed back into the water, Keith was pinned by the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen.  
A teenager about his age, with cropped auburn hair, stunning blue eyes, and perfectly placed freckles on his face, some dotting his arms, and wore sapphire bracelets and necklaces. His gaze was calm, and he studied Keith curiously.

“Th-Thanks for saving me.” Keith spoke awkwardly and eyed the boy quickly. 

“You’re a human, right? Or am I mistaken?” The boy spoke quietly 

“Y-Yea.” Keith looked around, and saw something that startled him, this boy had a tail! 

An iridescent tail was attached to the young man’s torso, and he wore a few tail rings upon it. Keith yelped frantically and tried to squirm away, but the boy’s hold was strong and he couldn’t move.

“Are you trying to leave?” The boy smiled shyly “Sorry If I’m coming on too strong, I don’t really know how to make friends. My name’s Lance.” His smile was more bold now, revealing sharp, glistening teeth

“I’m Keith…” He looked at Lance and met his curious gaze.

“You have very pretty eyes. I mean- If that’s okay to say.” Lance pulled his gaze away, embarrassed.

“You’re gorgeous..” Keith whispered quietly “I mean- Yeahthat’stotallyfine!” He smiled awkwardly.

Lance crawled off him and gazed at him carefully.

“You’re alone, am I correct?”

“Yes” Keith glanced at his tail “A-Are you a merman? Or is this just some damn dream?” 

“Merman? If that’s what you call us then sure.” Lance looked confused and tired. 

As the sun began to set, and it got later they had only stared at each other for a long period of time.  
And then, something happened- Keith fell asleep, right there on the beach where he had been pinned by Lance.

Lance crawled over to him curiously, wondering if he was dead. He placed his hand on Keith’s back, seeing if that would wake him. Nope. Keith looked soothed by Lance’s warmth and tried to get closer to it. 

And suddenly- Lance’s tail turned into legs and he grabbed Keith in his arms, cradling him close to his heat and standing up. He knew the path to this boy’s house by heart. He’d studied him for quite some time under his human disguise.

Keith had always- interested him for some reason. And as Lance reached Keith’s home, he realized that Keith’s guardian was home. His heart raced as he opened the door quietly and saw the worried face of Takashi Shirogane.

“Is he hurt? Who are you? Why do you have Keith?” Shiro looked suspicious of Lance and scared of him at the same time.

“Relax, I’m Lance. Keith fell asleep on the beach so I brought him home.” Lance realized how that might have sounded. Like Keith was his boyfriend.


End file.
